Gondolin
Gondolin is kingdom city established by Ganoe at the beginning of the sixth map, the beginning of the Era of Nations. Gondolin is a city populated by lords of the Higher Ancients, players who have typically banded together since the beginning of the server to confront evil around when it arises. After the dispersal of the Romans Ganoe built the city as a refuge for the survivors and remaining Higher Ancients of Titan to find safety and to build a nation together. The citizens of Gondolin are great warriors, craftsmen, and engineers. They city itself is a marvel and could be the greatest thing the server has ever seen. Gondolin is a just and peaceful place, but the inhabitants are more than ready to take up arms to defend what is theirs. The Higher Ancients have always had an agenda and those who get in their way rarely get to make the same mistake twice. Geography and Construction Gondolin was established upon the peak of the highest hill west of the spawn on the sixth map of Titan. Construction immediately began on the walls of the city which were carved right into the mountain. The walls were enchanted with the strength of water to provide extra protection to the city. The High King oversaw the construction of the first of the walls and the Royal Palace as well as the first of the city’s infrastructure before the population of the city was established. The city was initially just located at the summit of the mountain, but as the city expanded down to the lower hills around the mountain, the original construction became known as the upper city and the newer sections became known as the lower city. The upper city came to poses a vast library known as the House of Lore, the Trophy House which was stocked with various loot and relics, the portal house which contained the faction End Portal, several armories, several storehouses, a complete underground tunnel system, and housing for the oldest and most senior of Gondolin’s members including Lord Varka nos large tower adjacent to the Royal Palace. The first part of the lower city was constructed to provide housing for new members of the faction around what became known as Sexy Lane. This road held the houses of Lord Herbie, and the Knights BigDebbs, Kanuine, and Logenvor. Eventually the lower city was walled off from the rest of the land surrounding the mountain and land became available around the eastern and southern slopes of the mountain for construction. Eventually Rambo created a grove and agricultural district for Slvrshewolf and some other followers on the western side of the mountain outside of the western gate. This area was protected naturally by the outer perimeter wall and an ocean. From the mountain the city exerted natural control over most of the surrounding hills and country, from the land bridges in the north that led to the lands of Paragon, to the far reaches of the continent near spawn in the east, and to the southern coast of the great southern sea. Gondolin proclaimed dominion over these lands. Conflicts of the Sixth Map Throughout the entire Sixth Era of Titan, the Kingdom of Gondolin found itself almost constantly at war, whether to limit the power of rival powers, impress their own rights, administer justice, or for darker motives. Gondolin maintained a strong military state during its existence and remained the most powerful faction above any one rival during the sixth map. The first major conflict that Gondolin became involved with was The Destruction of the Northern Alliance. A series of events and a large single day siege that was both the end of the Wars of Revenge between the Romans (who now lived on in Gondolin) and the descendants of TNR, who had now spread out into three allied factions. The Destruction of the Northern Alliance could also be called the first events in the War of Wrath that would engulf every other faction for the rest of the age. At the beginning of the conflict the three factions of the Northern Alliance, Paragon, Iceni, and Angmar, altogether were stronger and a major threat to Gondolin. By the end of the conflict Paragon had wiped out; its leaders fled, its army disbanded, some to join other factions, others to leave forever. Angmar lied shattered and in ruins after it suffered the full might of Gondolin’s initial army, the most powerful ever assembled on Titan, and Iceni was implanted with two Gondolin Lords in hopes to bend that faction to Gondolin’s will. Escalation of varying hostilities between Gondolin and Holdrad and Iceni led to the Battles over the Wheat which began an unending period of constant fighting between most of the factions of Titan that would come to be known as the War of Wrath. It was during this war that Gondolin would fight with the factions of Iceni, Angmar, Old Holdrad, New Holdrad, Sentinels, and Arrow. Angmar and Iceni were completely wiped out, New Holdrad was folded into arrow, and Old Holdrad transformed into Sentinels. Both Sentinels and Arrow would eventually come to near breaking point at the end of the War of Wrath. At the very end of the War of Wrath before peace had been formally established, a horde of mobs sent from the Gods swarmed the remnants of Gondolin’s armies and destroyed the city during the Battle of Gondolin. The Sundering of the Lords After the decisive victory over Angmar, the High King and the Lords of Gondolin were at a fork in direction they could take. Unknown was the last and only member of TNR who had not yet paid for the sacking of Rome at the end of the fifth era and he was now King of the Iceni. Some argued for the annihilation of his faction in payment for his debt. Yet others argued to fall back from foreign affairs altogether, to hold up in Gondolin and build as they had wanted to do upon the victory already secured. Yet others wanted to mend past damages by spreading peaceful influence among the remaining factions. It was this ladder direction that was taken. With Arrow still a small fledgling nation in the northern desert, and Holdrad suffering from internal issues and a lack of an army, Lords Silianat and Pineapple were released to Holdrad to raise that faction. Meanwhile the remaining lords were to stay in Gondolin and build while maintaining the peace from the threat of other powers, but by this point there were no other powers. Shortly after his exploits in the siege of Angmar, MonsterCrafter was promoted to Captain of the Knights and with his new found authority he used his command to initiate a watch on the other factions; of this the King approved, but not in his further actions of raiding secretly and disrupting the peace. Meanwhile the remaining Lords, Varkanos, Herbie, and Koorban pushed for aggressive actions against Holdrad and Angmar for nothing else than to flex Gondolin’s already clear military supremacy. Hostilities were limited heavily, but it was clear to the other factions that Gondolin was no friend. In one incident MonsterCrafter was caught stealing from Iceni out of what was really Lord Silianat’s own personal supply of wheat. MonsterCrafter was ordered to return the stolen items and apologize, but the damage was done. Silianat and Pineapple effectively cut off their ties with Gondolin and prepared for War. Thus ended the unified Lords of Gondolin until their eventual reuniting to recapture their city from the horde of mobs. The High King of Gondolin Ganoe is the High King of Gondolin. The High King is the absolute authority in the Kingdom, he is commander and chief of the army, chief justice, foreign minister, head treasurer, and high priest. Ganoe assumed the title of High King after being a prominent leader among the Romans and the most fitting c ndidate for a supreme leader. The Lords of Gondolin The Lords of Gondolin are the closest and most trusted members of the faction who farm the upper echelons of the faction’s leadership. Most of the Lords are Ancients themselves, either by direct ancestry or by very close association. They are players both wealthy and skilled in PvP. The Lords make up a council of advisors to the High King and in his absence can make decisions by consensus. Some of the most prominent lords are Koorban, the brother of Ganoe, Silianat, the Lord of the Templar Knights, Varkanos , the Lord of the Nether, Pineapple, the Lord of the Fruit, Herbie, the Lord of Destruction, and ITIDeathGod, the Lord of the Forge. The Captains of Gondolin The Captains of Gondolin are the leaders of the Knights of Gondolin. They are skilled warriors who have proven themselves loyal to the kingdom and have distinguished themselves beyond the average Knight (no easy task). The Captains of Gondolin are due great honor for their position within the city and gain authority of being coordinators of the work within the faction when there is an absence of Lords or the High King. Other than title and the authority to dictate housekeeping chores, the Captains must continue to maintain their classes to support the faction. During the existence of the Kingdom there were two Captains of Gondolin, first MonsterCrafter who was eventually replaced by ITIDeathGod The Knights of Gondolin The Knights of Gondolin are the bravest and most deadly warriors of the Kingdom. Knights have proven their skill at arms and displayed extraordinary bravery in combat. The Knights take an oath to server the King and to protect the city as defenders, but they do not neglect their class chores which carry on in. At various points and for different reasons the following members were Knights of Gondolin, ITIDeathGod, MonsterCrafter, BigDebbs, Logenvor, Kanuine, Zeplen, dogo, and two others. Soldiers of Gondolin The Soldiers of Gondolin are the backbone of the faction. Each new recruit becomes a soldier by joining the faction and taking up a minimum of either a major class or two minor classes in addition to their duties as a soldier of the kingdom. It is through their feats in combat and their completion of the class chores that the Soldiers earn promotion to higher ranks. All citizens of Gondolin must carry a minimum of a major and a minor class and contribute to the faction through completion of that class’ chores. The various classes are Miner, Enchanter, Blacksmith, Alchemist, Farmer, Lumberjack, End Farmer, Nether Farmer, Beastmaster, and Ranger. Each of these classes carries with it appropriate chores to contribute back to the faction. Classes of Gondolin’s Citizens Miner /Mason(minor) – Miners spend more time mining than most and are responsible for keeping the factions supply of cobble, gravel, dirt, and redstone stocked in the warehouses. They are also supposed to supply the blacksmiths with coal and iron for the forging of weapons, tools and armor. They are also required to smelt a large portion of the faction’s supply of smooth stone to be used for stone buildings. Extraordinary duties of a miner are the large scale collection of Obsidian for the faction, the donation of some diamonds to the faction supply, or donation of lapis to the faction’s supply. Complements Blacksmith or End Farmer well. Enchanter (major) – Enchanters are tasked with enchanting the factions weapons, tools, and armor for the faction to use. They’ll need to spend a lot of time gaining experience from killing mobs and then trying to enchant items. Complements Blacksmith well. Brewer/Alchemist (major) – Alchemists are responsible for maintaining the faction’s supply of finished potions. This includes the task of gathering all of the raw materials and then brewing the potions. The potions should include mostly regeneration and instant health (we are supposed to be a ‘good’ themed faction) as well as some fire resistance, swiftness, slowness, strength potions, and not so much damage and poison. Farmer (minor) – Farmers are responsible for persistently farming the factions renewable resources and collecting their drops. These could be wheat, pumpkins, melons from plans, or wool from sheep, ect. This also means maintaining the faction’s gardens. Lumberjack (minor) – Lumberjacks are responsible for gathering wood logs from trees outside of faction territory and gathering them into the faction’s store of logs. This job also means maintaining a minimal supply of leaves and saplings in faction storage and replanting of some saplings where trees are harvested. Blacksmith (minor) – Blacksmiths are supposed to maintain the faction’s supply of iron weapons tools and armor in the faction armories. If not enough iron and coal is given to them by the miners then they must mine for the ores themselves. Complements Enchanter or Miner well. Beastmaster (minor) - Beastmasters are tasked with the constant farming of mob drops, primarily gunpowder from creepers and arrows form skeletons; most of these drops need to go to the faction’s supply. Minimal amounts of the other drops are also needed. If rare drops are added these will also need to be given to the faction, half of the time. Ranger (minor) – Rangers are tasked with scouting out the land surrounding the city. This includes skirmishing with enemies around the city, but more importantly means carrying maps and mapping out as much of the surrounding area as possible. Rangers need to continually scout to keep updated maps, and not just one map, but updated maps for several members if not the whole faction. Nether Farmer (minor) – Nether Farmers need to spend some of their time in the faction’s Nether regions at regular intervals. Nether Farmers are tasked with the collecting of Nether materials: Glowstone dust, Soul Sand, Netherrack, Nether Brick, Nether Fence, and buckets of lava. They’ll also have to maintain the faction’s supply of Nether Wart. Extra duties involve the collection of rarer drops such as ghast’s tears and magma cream. End Farmer (minor) – End farmers need to spend some of their time in the End. They’ll be responsible for contributing obsidian to the faction’s supply, from the End or from the regular world. They’ll also have to mine large amounts of End Stone for the faction. Extra duties involve the large scale collection of Ender Pearls from Endermen in the End. Category:Past Factions